April Fools
by DDstalker
Summary: Finally and Really COMPLETED!It's a April Fools Day that everyone will remember. With the stakes high and the results deadly.
1. A Bad Start

Disclaimer: Not MINE! Happy CC? Plus not like I have any money they could sue me for anyway…  
  
Archive: Please!!!!  
  
Spoilers: Anywhere in season 7.  
  
Summary: It's April Fools Day. Need I say more?  
  
*X files Office*  
  
Mulder was sitting in his chair throwing pencils at the ceiling. He looked at the clock for like the seventh time today. Where was Scully? She was running late. Exactly 2 hours late. Which confused Mulder since she was never really late. Maybe she had got in a wreck, maybe she got abducted again and he didn't know. While all these scary thoughts were running around his head. Scully walked in.  
  
"Scully are you alright?" Mulder asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Mulder." She said blandly.  
  
"Are you a sure? Anything you want to tell me?" He asked again.  
  
"Mulder stop treating me like a little child!" Scully spat out.  
  
" What do you mean?" he said his voice cold.  
  
"You treat me like a little girl, I'm not your sister! You don't have to be so protective about me! I'm a BIG GIRL!!!" Scully yelled.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it Scully." Mulder said his voice emotionless. His face just a mask hiding any feelings he might have had at all.  
  
"Good, we have a meeting with Skinner in 2 hours over so big news too." Scully added already working on a report.  
  
"I'm going to get so coffee." Mulder said as a excuse then rushed out the office.  
  
Scully shrugged her shoulders and went back to work.  
  
* 2 Hours Later (In Skinner's office)*  
  
"Agent Scully, how nice to see you. Do you happen to know where Agent Mulder is?" Skinner greeted her.  
  
"I'm not his damn caretaker! And I don't want to be either!" Scully said harshly. Mulder chose that moment to walk in and hear her little outburst. No one noticed his tear stained face.  
  
"Agent Mulder, glad you decided to join us for this meeting." Skinner said dryly.  
  
"I was busy sir." Mulder replied. Scully let out a snort of unladylike laughter come out at that. Mulder glanced sharply at her. She wouldn't even look at him.  
  
" It has come to my attention that Agent Scully has requested a transfer for a new unit. Preferably far as far away from the X files and Agent Mulder as well." Mulder tried to cut in but Skinner waved at him to keep quiet.  
  
"So Agent Scully will be moving to a field office in Kansas City, Missouri. And has requested a that YOU, Agent Mulder not follow her. Do I make myself CLEAR Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Crystal sir." Mulder gulped out. Glancing over at Scully to see her face. She ignored him her attention instead on Skinner.  
  
"Good, now get out of my office both of YOU!" He roared.  
  
The agents got up and left. Mulder stopped in the hallway and looked at Scully.  
  
"Why Scully?" He asked mournfully.  
  
"Because I don't want to put up with you anymore. Your lame jokes, sexual hints, and you ditching me all the time! I want to go, so let me Mulder." Scully said her tone of voice hard and cold.  
  
Mulder flinched at her words.  
  
"But Scully all you've seen, what we've seen.." She cut him off.  
  
"Get over it Mulder, I have. I'll see you in the office. She turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving a shocked Mulder standing in the hallway. With the agents giving him pitying looks. He turned to angrily and walked out the Hoover Building.  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Don't kill me yet!!! More to come soon!! 


	2. Office Romances and Misunderstandings

*FBI Building (Mulder POV)*  
  
Mulder walked down the hallway to the office. He was going to say, "I love you" to Scully. It was the only way to keep Scully from going to Kansas. He neared the office and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Skinner, I'm glad to leave Mulder, I could have never told him we were involved." Scully said.  
  
Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
" I know he's so in love with you though." Skinner said. Mulder's heart was slowly breaking..  
  
"Don't be jealous, you're the one I love." Scully said. Mulder heart was broke into 2 pieces.   
  
"But what about…" Skinner didn't get to finish the thought. Mulder imagined Scully putting her finger over his lips. It was too much.  
  
"If you forget him then so will I." Mulder couldn't bear it anymore, he whirled around and left. His heart just a black hole. His grief past compare. He thought he meant something to Scully. How could she? It was too much to bear.   
  
*FBI Building (Scully POV)*  
  
I was planning perfect revenge on Mulder, from last April fool's Day. Where he had pulled a total of 23 practical jokes on me. I needed to get back at him. And I had come up with a foolproof plan. Course some might think it a bit harsh. Getting people in it had been a breeze. Now here she was with Skinner in the office for the last part of the plan.  
  
"Thanks sir for helping me with this." She said gratitude evident in her tone.   
  
"No problem, you see last year I had a incident with super glue. And I believe Agent Mulder had a part in it." Skinner said.   
  
Scully giggled. Getting Skinner in on the joke had been a breeze. What a surprise.  
  
The phone rang. I picked it up. Skinner's secretary voice came over. "He is coming down."  
  
She said.   
  
"Thanks!" I hung up the phone quickly and we took our places.  
  
"Skinner I'm so glad to leave Mulder, I could have never told him we were involved." I said.  
  
" I know he so in love with you though." Skinner said. Having this conservation with Skinner seemed weird.  
  
" Don't be jealous, I'm in love with you." I said in my most seductive tone.   
  
"But what about.." I didn't let him finish though. Giving Mulder the impression we were kissing. Then I threw open the door and yelled. "April Fool!" He was gone. Shit. This was bad. I grabbed my coat.  
  
"I'm going to find him Sir. I can't let him think this." I said in a rushed tone.  
  
"You and Mulder have the day off Agent Scully. Get this cleared up!"  
  
I nodded and ran off to look for Mulder.  
  
A/N  
  
REVIEW PEEPS! 


	3. Unhappy Results

*Heartbreak Bar (Mulder POV)*  
  
After wandering around for a few hours, Mulder found himself in this bar. Really a fitting name for this bar on such a horrible day. Mulder's pain in his heart was now just a dull throb. I never knew Scully had a thing for old men. Mulder shuddered as he thought back on what he heard. It had been too much. All those years together, for nothing. Just the a brunette walked over to him.  
  
"Hi, you look like you've had a rough day." She said by way of greeting.  
  
"Really how could you tell?" He shot back dryly. Taking a sip from his beer.  
  
"I'm a self help doctor. That's how. My name's Sandy." She held out her hand. Mulder took it and shook it.  
  
"Mulder."   
  
"That's an odd first name." She said.  
  
"My first name is Fox. But you can call me Mulder." He was gradually getting tired of this conservation. He only wanted to get drunk and forget about Scully and everything else for that matter.  
  
"So what brings you here to this fine bar on this fine day?" She asked harmlessly.  
  
"My world fell apart today. I found out a friend of mine who I like more then a friend is moving far away from me and pretty much got a restraining order from me. Plus I find out she having an affair with our boss. What more can go wrong today?" Mulder was so caught up in his speech he didn't notice it when Sandy put a powder in his drink. Then he took a big gulp of it.  
  
"Well your life sucks." She stated then wandered off.   
  
Mulder stated feeling woozy. But he had only had one beer. He decided it was time to leave. So he paid for his beer and stumbled to his car.  
  
* Somewhere in Washington DC (Scully POV)*  
  
I couldn't find Mulder anywhere I was starting to get worried. That's when I found myself at our bench. There was no other name for it. I sat down on it, it was still warm. He had been here recently. I couldn't help myself. I began to cry. Because I'd probably just screwed up the best thing in my life. God I loved that man.   
  
  
  
When I was finished I got up. If I was Mulder where would I go? Wellll the last time I told him I was leaving he got drunk. So he would be at a bar. Scully remembered walking by a bar on the way here. Scully jogged up the way. She was crossing a street when suddenly a car came out of nowhere. It was Mulder's car! Scully tried to get out of the way. But she wasn't fast enough. The last thought in her mind was Mulder's going to die for this. The she was falling in blackness….  
  
A/N  
  
You know the drill Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! 


	4. Mulder's Rude Awakening

*Georgetown Hospital (Mulder POV)   
  
I woke up groggily. Not really knowing where I was, but I knew it well enough to know it was a hospital. God how did I end up here? Then it hit me the beer, the wave of drowsiness that hit, the person I had hit. Wait the person I had hit. Oh no I was in deep shit now. Just then Skinner walked in. My anger was slowly returning.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Scully?" I accused. Very pissed to where I was literally seeing red. The older man paused confused then he nodded remembering.  
  
"You mean Scully didn't tell you?" He asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Mulder said now confused with Skinner's behavior.   
  
"It was a joke Agent Mulder. Nothing is going on with me and Agent Scully." He explained. Of course Mulder wasn't satisfied.  
  
"But she wants the transfer right?" He asked hurriedly. Skinner sighed and rolled his eyes at the younger Agent.  
  
"No Agent Mulder. It was all a prank, for April Fools Day." By Mulder's blank look, Skinner figured he hadn't looked at a calendar today. He sighed.   
  
"So this was all a joke. But what I ever do to you sir?" Mulder questioned.  
  
"Think back to last year, there was super glue that magically appeared in my chair. Which made my pants rip when the Director came in about a report. I take by your laughter you remember Agent Mulder." Skinner said dryly. Mulder by now was clutching his sides in laughter.  
  
"That was me, sir." He said between laughs. Skinner gave him the "I know that you dumbass" look. Then Mulder's face turned serious.   
  
"Sir, I need to see Scully. When can I get out? I think I ran into a person to but I don't remember exactly." Mulder said thinking back to the night before. Skinner's face fell suddenly.   
  
"You don't remember do you?" At Mulder's shake of his head, he continued. "You were drugged by a very powerful drug. Probably in the one beer you had. Yes I know Mulder we had to pump your stomach. Then you suffered a concussion." Skinner finished hesitantly.   
  
"You haven't told me who I hit." Mulder pointed out. Skinner hesitated, and then figure if Mulder had to hear the news he had better hear it from him.   
  
"You hit Agent Scully, Mulder." Mulder's face was frozen in an expression of shock and horror. Skinner couldn't tell.   
  
"How's her condition?" Mulder said softly his voice cracking with grief.   
  
"Not good. Cracked ribs, collapsed lung, broken legs, and the list goes on Mulder. She was lucky to make it though the night, but she has 96% chance of making it though this. We're going to find out who drugged you. We will get to the bottom of this Mulder. I promise."   
  
But it was all lost on Mulder. Scully had a almost no chance of living because of him. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly wished Scully was having an affair with Skinner and was going to Kansas City, and then none of this would have happened. It was his entire fault. He couldn't protect her from them and now look what he had done. This couldn't be happening.   
  
"Let me go she her." Was he only reply.   
  
"She bad Mulder. I'm warning you. I don't know if you can handle it." Skinner quietly argued.  
  
"I NEED TO SEE HER!" Mulder yelled. Skinner nodded. Mulder needed to see her to keep a bit of his sanity. It was all Skinner could do to help him. Mulder was already beating himself up on the inside. He helped Mulder out of the bed, gave him his clothes, and then signed his release forms. When he got to the outside of Scully's room he turned to the Agent.  
  
"She's in a coma, Mulder don't beat yourself up to bad." Mulder only brushed past him. Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. God this man had been though so much. Why couldn't the world stop picking him. Skinner's cell phone rang and he walked off to answer it.  
  
Meanwhile in Scully's hospital room, Mulder stood looking over her. He took in all the tubes, bruises, and the peaceful expression on her face. It reminded him vividly of when this happened before. Except he wasn't the one who caused her pain then. It had been the government. Now here he was not her savior but her tormentor. God help him. He sat down heavily in the chair by her bed. Dropped his head in his hands and started sobbing. Trying to rid himself of this pain that ran so deep.  
  
A little while later when he had cried as much as he could. He looked up to see no other then Bill Jr. Scully looking down at him in disgust. Well this just keeps getting better and better he thought wryly. Bill just grabbed his coat collar and hauled him to his feet, then proceeded to pull him out the door.   
  
"Why the hell should you be her you piece of shit!" Bill angrily said under his breath in Mulder's ear. Not wanting to make a scene.  
  
"Because I had to see her.." Bill cut him off.  
  
"Now listen here you son of a bitch. All you've ever done is cause trouble in this family. First my older sister dies, then my little sister gets cancer, and then you run her over! NEARLY KILLING HER YOU ASSHOLE!!! SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!! ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE!!" Bill was now screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Your right." Mulder said then walked away. The pain and guilt was too much to bear. He walked to his apartment. Blindly opening the door. Throwing his overcoat on the floor, walking into the living room straight to his desk. Picking up a picture of Scully. He remembered her giving to it to him. How she was blushing a deep shade of red. Mulder threw it to the ground then threw himself on his couch. Reaching into his holster, pulling out his gun, placing it on his temple. Tears streamed down his eyes. As his fingers tighten of the trigger…. 


	5. Sweet Sleep

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
  
*Mulder's Apartment (Mulder's POV)  
  
Mulder was about to pull the trigger…….. When a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Making him pull the trigger but it missed his head and hit the wall behind him. He pulled his head to the side to see who it was. But the person was well hidden in the shadows.   
  
"Who are you?" Mulder asked a slight tremor of fear in his voice. The person laughed at the fear in his voice.  
  
"Someone, Mr. Mulder." The deep, sultry female voice replied.   
  
"Should I be afraid?" He asked trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Maybe but then again you're the big FBI agent. Don't be afraid for Scully. She's safe for now…" The voice said but it was so creepy it made him shiver at the hidden meanings in her words.  
  
"What do you know about Scully?" He demanded.  
  
"That's not the way it works Mr. Mulder." The voice was harsh and cold.   
  
"DAMN YOU!" Mulder yelled angrily. The grip on his wrist tightened, Mulder let out a hiss of pain.  
  
"Watch it. I'm your only hope right now. Listen up now. Follow the breadcrumb trail I left, then you'll find her." That was the last thing Mulder heard before he was hit in the head with a large heavy object. He surrendered into unconsciousness.   
  
*Somewhere (Scully POV)*  
  
Scully was surrounded by darkness. Someone had pulled her out of the way of Mulder's car. But she didn't know whom. Scully sat up groaning. She touched her head. As she pulled away her hand there was dried blood on it. Scully instantly turned into the Miss Doctor. She checked herself over for injuries. Thankfully there weren't anymore. Scully sent a silent prayer to God.  
  
A couple minutes later Scully stood up. A wave of dizziness knocked her back into a crouch. Scully then wandered about Mulder. She'd never explained what happened. Now he probably thought she hated him. Tears formed in her eyes. Scully willed them away. She had to be strong. Just then the door opened.  
  
"Ah, I see you've awakened." A person said from the doorway. Scully squinted in the bright light pouring out from the doorway. However she could only make out the outline of the person.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Scully voice shook with panic, even as she tried to control her emotions. Something about this person radiated evil.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that. And to answer your second question. Wait I don't have to answer your second question." The voice was mocking Scully. Anger welled up in Scully's chest.   
  
"I'm a federal agent, you might want to reconsidered holding me hostage." Scully said in her most professional voice.  
  
"Oh Ms. Scully, I know everything about you. From your favorite ice cream flavor to HOW YOU FREAKIN KILLED MY FATHER WITH NO THOUGHT!" The voice yelled. Scully silently cheered in her mind. Maybe now this person would give her some information about her.  
  
"But we have plenty time to swap stories. Oh yes." The voice was under control. Scully was starting to get very concern for herself and for Mulder.  
  
"Yes, Mulder is involved in my plan, but he's not in any danger now. All he as to do is follow my breadcrumb trail." The voice cackled. Scully was now officially freaked. This person could read her mind.  
  
"No, Agent Scully I'm not reading your mind. But now it's time for you to sleep. Peaceful, sweet sleep. Yes sweet sleep…" It kept repeating sweet sleep, and pretty soon Scully's worries faded to the back of her mind. And she drifted. But not enough to feel the prick on the back of her neck. Then she was going, going, gone into a blissfully dreamless slumber.  
  
A/N  
  
Ha another cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious person stalking the Agents? Will Mulder find Scully? Find out in the next Chapter. But if you want another chapter, REVIEW!!!!  
  
DDstalker 


	6. Only Time Will Tell

*Lone Gunmen office (Mulder POV)*  
  
As soon as I came to, I went to the only people who had answers. The Lone Gunmen. I went though all the safety precautions then entered their lair. My mind only on Scully.  
  
"Mulder my man! We were about to come to you." Was how Frohike greeted him.  
  
"But you made it easier." Said the only reasonable one, Byers.  
  
"Guys, you know about Scully right?" Mulder was not to be distracted. The three faces around him showed sympathy. Unfortunately it was not sympathy Mulder wanted, it was answers.  
  
"Ummmm…… Maybe…." Was Langley vague reply.  
  
"TELL ME IT NOW!" Mulder demanded his voice raising in anticipation.  
  
"Relax Mulder. Okay, you know the tracking device you had us put on Scully?" Byers said in his soothing voice.  
  
"I was joking you guys." Mulder said uncomfortably. They all looked at him amused slightly.   
  
"Well maybe not, but I told you to take it off her." Mulder replied hotly.  
  
"Hell no!" Frohike shouted out. Everyone looked at him freaked out by his ODD outburst. He blushed at everyone's stare. "I meant well…" Frohike busied himself with a computer.  
  
"Right, well we didn't take it out." Then Byers waved towards one of the many computers screens. "But even our though that tracking device is the newest in technology , it's moving all over the place. However we did get it down to the Washington DC area. And Scully isn't in the hospital." Byers finished quickly.  
  
"So who the hell's in the hospital?" Mulder asked. The Lone Gunmen looked up their faces eager to tell him their own separate theories. Langley was the one who got to talk first.  
  
"The government probably has a copy of her from when they abducted her. Now they're using it. They might have already abducted her again, for all we know." Mulder was not happy with Langley's theory. "But they abducted her in broad daylight?" Langley shrugged.  
  
"Or here's one. Scully ran off with another guy, but she couldn't tell Mulder. So she pays a women to get ran over by a car and die." Frohike finished excitedly. Everyone looked at him again. "Just a idea…. Gosh.." He mumbled.  
  
"No, I think there's something more sinister going into play here." Byers said, then continued on when he had a audience. " I believe someone is controlling those doctor's brains, making them see Scully but when in reality she's not there…" Mulder broke in. "But we killed Modell and his sister who had that ability. Don't tell me their still alive!" Mulder's voice was slightly panicky.   
  
"What if I told you Modell had a daughter?" Mulder mouth gaped open. "And what if I told you that he didn't know about her? And that she had the same ability as her dad, but stronger? Yes Mulder she knows about you and Scully and what you did to her dad and aunt. Now she wants revenge." Byers said, Mulder's face had gone a deathly white.  
  
"Byers…..Tell me more about her." Mulder asked very scared now for Scully but him as well.   
  
"Her name is Courtney Blackwood. She is only 19 but bent on revenge. Her mother had her when she was only 16 cause…well…..you know." Byers flushed at the last part of his sentence.  
  
"How do you know all this, Byers?" Asked Langley in awe.  
  
"I've been following her for weeks. She's been to Mulder's apartment a few times when he's not there. The same for Scully." Byers answered.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN! THIS COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED!!" Mulder yelled outraged.  
  
"I just got her name yesterday. And I had no idea who or what she wanted." Byers said defending himself. Mulder's anger deflated immediately.  
  
"I know Byers it just…I can't be like this, knowing Scully's in danger and I can't do anything about it. I mean I L" He was interrupted by Langley.  
  
"We found her she's at the Georgetown shopping center. They have gotten messy."   
  
"Can you guys give me some stuff." It was more of a statement then a question that came out of Mulder's mouth. But anyway the suited him up with an earpiece to hear them, and tiny camera that went in his eye, and a bulletproof jacket to protect him.  
  
"Be careful Mulder, you don't know what you're dealing with." Byers warned.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, I've dealed with this before." Mulder replied grimly. The three men watched their friend leave, their faces were set and they were sober. You never knew in this line of work. Things could go wrong, and when they do your bound to lose somebody. Only when Mulder and left the building did they express their doubts.  
  
"This could be a trap." Alleged Frohike.  
  
"Or worse a big set-up where everyone's going to die." Said Langley.  
  
"Maybe he should have called for back-up?" Whispered Byers. But whatever they believed now, it was too late. And all they could do was pray and hope. Because those are two things you should never give up.  
  
Only Time Will Tell  
  
Over and over again  
  
We spend day after day  
  
Searching for answers  
  
That we will never see  
  
Blind to this knowledge  
  
Still we seek for this never-ending peace  
  
That we just can't reach  
  
But greed stands before us  
  
Temptation sets in   
  
And even the nicest  
  
Bow and give in   
  
We pray to a god  
  
That never gives us answers  
  
But I will never give up  
  
And after all we have been though  
  
You still stand by side  
  
Telling me softly  
  
Only time will tell  
  
A/N  
  
That poem was by me. Something g I thought up. Well here's the chapter I hope explains more!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
DDstalker 


	7. Death Can Be Forever

*This is a little something to show the background on Courtney Modell. This is BEFORE chapter   
  
*Somewhere in Washington DC (Courtney's POV)*  
  
My life has never been easy. But I got over it. My mom was 15 when she had me. She wasn't home much, that's the reason I'm like this. Or that's the excuse I cling to. My mom thought I was evil, which I am. That's why she was never there. My dad left her after their one night. I found out about my gift you could call it at a early age. And I use it to my advantage everywhere I can.   
  
My dad never tried to contact me but I knew he was there. Oh yes he was there. In my head, see I have the same power as him. He could control people to his will. And I can do that to and so much more…. And you bet I want to get revenge on those two FBI agents, who killed not only my father but also my aunt. Destroying any hope of mine at finding out about my power. Their time has come…. Cause I'm Courtney Lisa Modell . And I want revenge.  
  
* Night time, same place (Courtney's POV)*  
  
After the agent fell asleep and I had given her the drug to keep her out for a while. Or for how long I needed her anyway. Taking over her mind had been simple almost to easy, but the real challenge would be tomorrow. I watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as I took a sip from the Red Bull. I was nearly tempted to abuse this woman in front of me for all the pain she has caused me. But I restrained myself….Barely.  
  
I wondered what she was dreaming about, then chided myself for even caring. I gulped down the rest of the energy drink, crumpled the can in my hands and tossed it behind me. I needed to conserve my energy but I wanted to know what she was thinking. Then convincing myself this was only so I knew what I needed so I could be in control, I let go and wandered. Into her thoughts……  
  
*Scully's Dream (Scully's POV)*  
  
I was lost. Wandering around in a wasteland. And this scared me, I was never alone. Mulder was always there, at work, at home, and even on the phone in the early hours of the morning after a particular bad dream. But here there was nothing, no sounds, no light, and no color. All I was doing was walking around lost and confused.   
  
Then I saw him. Mulder was standing there looking at me with this angry expression on his face. He was looking at me like he looks at a serial killer. It scared me. I tried to reach out to him. His face filled with disgust and utter loathing. I couldn't even begin to understand it. Then he spoke.  
  
"How could You?" Was all he said. I thought back to what I'd done then understood.  
  
"It was a joke. That's all, please forgive me Mulder." I begged. I didn't know why it was so important to me to make him understand.   
  
"A joke? Really? I'm not that stupid." His voice was mocking me and angry frustrated tears filled my eyes. What was he doing. Then in horror I saw a gun coming up in my hand, and I lowered it and pointed it at…me? But to my shock Mulder pulled out his gun faster and shot me. I looked down at the blood gushing out stomach. Oddly I felt no pain. I was detached watching this scene from far away.  
  
"I love you Mulder." Were the last words out my mouth. Then I was gone…forever…  
  
A/N  
  
AH! Another cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow if I get any reviews!!!!! Please review so I know if I should continued!!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!  
  
DDstalker 


	8. Love Is Also Forever

Hey it's me DDStalker here, and this will be my last chapter for a few days. So make it last!!  
  
*Georgetown Shopping Center (Mulder's POV)*  
  
"Where is she?" I spoke into the little piece that connected me with the guys.  
  
"By the Gap, in a little alley between there." Said a voice I barely recognized as Byers.  
  
"Watch out, she's been standing there for a while now…. Almost like she's been waiting." Came Langley's voice.  
  
I walked over to the given spot. The alleyway was dark despite the bright sunlight. And then I saw them. Courtney Modell, My breath caught in my throat it was the women from the bar. Who slipped me the poison in my beer. Slowly pieces similar to ones in a jigsaw puzzle, came together in my head. Scully was handling this extremely…bad. That should have been my first clue.  
  
"Put down the gun." I said in a calm voice. One hand reaching for my gun in the hip hostler. Courtney looked at me confused, like I'd waken her up from a dream. She reached out her hand to me. I took a step back repulsed by her behavior.  
  
"How could you?" Came out of mouth before I could help it. She thought over it. She wasn't anything like her dad or aunt. And the more I thought about she didn't act like a killer.  
  
"It was a joke." That was her answer? What did she take me for? A moron perhaps?  
  
"A joke. Really, I'm not that stupid." I couldn't help it. Then I saw it, the gun coming up, she aimed it at Scully. Time froze but this time the moment would not pass me by. I pulled out my gun and shot her. She didn't cry out. Just felt her stomach and looked down at the blood. Then she looked up at me. It was Scully. My God what had I done? She stumbled and I caught her in my arms. I lowered myself down on the cement.  
  
"Mulder…Mulder? What happened we lost contact. Oh god! Don't worry we'll call the ambulance." Byers voice was filled with panic. I didn't blame him. Scully moved her lips. I lowered my ear to her mouth.  
  
"I love you Mulder." My heart jumped with joy. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. But it was to late. She was gone. Dry sobs heaved though my body. I clung to my beloved even though I'd betrayed her in the end. And that's how the paramedics found me…  
  
*Unmarked Van*  
  
"It's all gone according to plan sir." Said a man.  
  
"No, I have a feeling Ms. Modell isn't finished with Mr. Mulder yet." Said a man clouded behind a screen of smoke.  
  
"Yes….We can expect great things from this character. We have to see if she's right for the task." He continued. Then laughed a dry rasping laugh that brought shivers of fear to the others in the van.  
  
*Georgetown Hospital (Mulder's POV)*  
  
I've think I have set a new record for this hospital. It's only been 2 days yet I've brought in two different Scully's and in all times I have been the reason for her near death. I had to make her suffer. As usually. No Scully hadn't been dead just barely alive and in a coma again. Again. I was so stupid, I went in there without back up, and screwed up. That seems to be a repeating problem lately.  
  
"Um are you Mrs. Scully's husband?" A timid nurse asked me. I jumped about a mile.   
  
"No I'm just a very concerned friend." I said. The nurse looked flustered. I was too lost in thought to be embarrassed by this slip up.  
  
"Oh well…. You can see Ms. Scully now. She's out of surgery." The nurse told me.  
  
"Can I speak to the doctor?" I asked needing to know if Scully was going to pull though.  
  
"As a matter of fact I'm right here." Said Dr. Hill a slightly older man replied from behind me. I turned around to face him.  
  
"Is she going to make it?" I asked getting down to the basics right away. Dr. Hill's face sagged and sympathy came on to his face.  
  
"No, I'm afraid the bullet penetrated to far into way to many vital organs. It was embedded far in there from her being shot at from so close. But she slipped into a coma and she isn't going to come out of it." He finished. I'd knew he'd broken it down for me a lot. But it still sounded bad.  
  
"How many days?" I whispered.  
  
"I'd give her 3 days if not only 2." He replied. Then giving me a sympathy pat on the shoulders he walked away. I turned and entered her room.  
  
And there she was lying on the bed. As good as dead. I chided myself for the thought. Just looking at her brought tears of pain to my eyes. She had loved me and I hadn't be able to protect her what was wrong with me? Why did the people I love have to all die because of me? I can't take it any more. It has to end and it can, and it begins with me.  
  
"How does it feel now that you don't have some alien conspires to blame it on?" Shit just my luck. Bill. I couldn't deal with him now. So I did they only thing you would have done in my place. I hauled off and punched him hard in the nose. Then walked out.  
  
I went to a quiet place. Scully's apartment. Then took out my gun and pulled the trigger. Letting the bullet enter my head. And then I was gone…..for good….  
  
Running  
  
I'm running from the truth   
  
I'm hiding in the darkness  
  
You tried to help me   
  
But I barred you out  
  
Becoming this empty shell  
  
Just another harden soul  
  
Filled with hate  
  
I head farther and farther away  
  
From any kind of redemption  
  
Not even God can save me now  
  
Cause your gone  
  
And life as lost any meaning it held for me  
  
A/N  
  
I had to add Bill. Okay it makes me feel better!!! Okay now you can review. And If I feel like it I might…just…finish…this story!!! And if the poem sucks tell me!!!  
  
DDstalker  
  
(Don't kill me…yet…) 


	9. And It Just Keeps Getting more Darker

*Underground Secret Military Hospital*  
  
Mulder's eyes snapped open; yet he saw nothing cause he was gone in another world. I closed his eyes gently. After all they are my babies. Then injected the drug in his IV. I turned and walked out of the room and out into the hallway. Walked a few feet then knocked on the door of the office and entered.  
  
"And what do I have the pleasure of this visit Dr. Dane." The man said as he waved me to an overstuffed armchair. I sat down nervously.  
  
"We have a problem." I said it and fidgeted as he looked at me while he exhaled the smoke.  
  
"What kind of problem?" He asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"We've kept him too long on the drug, he will die if we keep him on it too long." I continued. "Maybe we should let this go before he dies."   
  
"Dr. Dane may I remind you we give you the bodies and the orders, it's our place to question everything. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I nodded meekly. It was always the same answer to the same argument.  
  
"And IF we should be questioning anything it would be your work." He said, I felt a chill but I defended myself though it didn't really matter.  
  
"You gave me the drug and you expect me to work miracles." I said defensibly.  
  
"That my be the case but it doesn't matter right now. Take he off the drug and put him with her. It won't matter because in the end they won't remember anything." He said this with a malevolent smile on his face.  
  
"Should I still give him the sedatives?" I asked timidly.  
  
"No, 5 days worth of it should be enough. I have a place to be so if you'll excuse Me.."  
  
And then he left, in a waft of smoke Cancer man wasn't there….. But Dr. Dane was there and he was ready to make a change.  
  
*Skinner's Office (Skinner POV)*  
  
Five days. It had been five days since Mulder and Scully had been taken. The proof was there but that was all they had left behind. The bastards. Mulder and Scully had been missing since Friday, and no one had noticed till Monday when they didn't show up for work. I felt a bit mad that I hadn't noticed but the Lonegun Men felt worse they had been at a Star Wars convention so they hadn't noticed.   
  
It was amazing that two people could disappear for two days before anyone noticed. But I was at my wits end trying to find them. But there was nothing.nada. I was about to pull out my hair. So that was why as I was sitting at my desk looking over their case files for ANY clue to show what had happened. When the phone rang.  
  
"This is Assistant Director Skinner." I said as soon as I picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello? This is Dr. Dane, I have information on your missing agents. Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial in 30 minutes." Then he hung up. The guy sounded freaked. And Skinner didn't trust him at all. But he was his only lead. So he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
  
*Lincoln Memorial (Skinner POV)*   
  
I was pacing outside the building, I'd been there for 15 minutes and I was about to give up. Then I saw a skinny timid man with hunched up shoulders heading towards me. As he reached me gunfire rang out. I had my gun out in a heartbeat. Unfortunately Dr. Dane was dead from a bullet straight though his heart. Damn. I thought silently as I kneeled down next to the man. A man walked out of the shadows lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Nice to see I haven't lost my touch." He said. I had my gun pointed at him instantly.  
  
"Don't be a fool Skinner. We both know Mulder and Scully are the strong ones. You would never pull that trigger. Your too chicken, you hide behind the brave ones." Cancer man finished this calmly. They both knew it was true.  
  
"And if you want some real information come with me." It was an offer I couldn't refuse. It was that or get stuck trying to explain this dead body, I went with him….  
  
A/N  
  
If you are confused send me your email address and I'll email you what's going on. I swear this was going to be a nice little story but now it's like the government came in. MSR in next chapter I swear! Just stick with me I'll make it better!!!!!   
  
DDStalker  
  
(I get physical!) 


	10. Your Always There For Me

Disclaimer and other stuff: At the beginning  
  
Title: You're always there For Me  
  
*Unknown Location*  
  
Mulder woke up groggily not really quite sure of his surroundings. It only took him a moment to remember…. Wait there was nothing to remember. All he knew was he had to find Scully.  
  
"Scully?" He called out.   
  
Hearing no response he moved around the room. It was about the size of a closet, and not a very big closet at that. He started feeling the walls for a door. He felt the outline of a door. He groped for a knob. But couldn't find one. So he started knocking into the door. It fell open dumping him on a warm shape on the floor in the other room.  
  
It was Scully: she was still unconscious. Mulder reached out and brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. That little movement was enough to wake her. She groaned and tried to sit up. Mulder gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Relax for a minute." He said looking at her with sorrowful eyes, which spoke volumes to Scully.  
  
"Isn't that my line?" Scully said trying to lighten the mood.   
  
She saw the internal struggle going on in his eyes. He was blaming himself for her being here. She needed to reassure him more. She sat up quickly. But a searing pain cut though her head. She grabbed her head and gasped out loud. Mulder caught her before she fell down on the ground to fast. He hugged her to him tightly.  
  
"Scully…I'm so sorry. So sorry. So sorry." He kept repeating that into her hair, she felt his hot breath in her hair; she heard all the emotions mixed in his voice. Anger for who did this to them, sorrow for not being able to stop them, and…frustration? Scully didn't understand the last one but she knew she had to comfort him all the same.  
  
"Mulder I don't blame you." There she had said it out loud. Instead of dancing around the subject. Maybe it was how he was holding her so tightly, or the darkness of the room, or… Scully pushed onward.  
  
"Your always there when I wake up, and I'll always know that you tried your best to stop them. Mulder you can't do everything, your…. Your only human." She finished hotly; she was tired of Mulder blaming himself even though she knew he couldn't help it.  
  
"But Scully I can't remember anything. How do I know I did my best? My god what's going on?" Mulder was yelling by now, having let go of Scully and had started pacing the room. Scully sat stunned, he was right she couldn't remember a thing!  
  
"Mulder, calm down." She barked getting tense of all his agitated pacing.  
  
He went by her and sat down like a little child. He then turned his face and looked at her. Scully breath caught in her throat. His eyes glowed in the dark; they frightened and calmed her all in one. And in that glance Scully saw fear.  
  
"Mulder come here." She said softly and opened her arms to him. He hesitated only for a moment then went into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she hugged him close. And they relaxed and calmed in each another's arms.   
  
"I don't know what happened Scully. That scares me the most. Who knows what they did to you? If anything happened to you…" Scully put her finger over his mouth.  
  
"Mulder, I don't know what happened. And frankly I don't care right now, all I care about is telling you how much you mean to me." Mulder looked deeply into her eyes at that. And the crystal blue mirrored his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply yet soft, hard yet gentle, fast but still slow, giving her time to pull away. She didn't. The moment didn't last long yet it lasted forever to them. When they pulled apart breathing heavily, Scully leaned in again but Mulder held back.  
  
"I love you Scully." He said his voice low and husky.  
  
"I love you too." She answered.  
  
"And I want you to know I would go to the end of the world for you." He added.  
  
"You already have." Scully replied then kissed him again to shut him up. Both we're caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice the gas coming out of the ceiling until it was too late. They collapsed on the floor in one other's arms…  
  
A/N  
  
There that's the big MSR scene. So it didn't end quite so happy. But I don't see Mulder and Scully having a "happy" moment to themselves…plus I have to give you guys a LITTLE CLIFFHANGER!!! Okay maybe a big one…don't hurt me!!!  
  
DDStalker 


	11. This Is The End Your all going to hate m...

A/N: Everyone is going to kill me. You are all going to hate me. Cause this is the last chapter. Please just stick with me on this.  
  
Disclaimer and stuff: In first chapter  
  
Washington Memorial (Skinner POV)  
  
"Walk with me Mr. Skinner." Was what CSM requested. Skinner didn't know what was going on, but this man had Mulder and Scully. Who knows what he would do with them. He decided to risk it.  
  
"Okay, on one condition." Skinner had crossed a line.  
  
"Your demanding conditions? Well Skinner hears a newsflash! I have Mulder and Scully and I can kill them in an instant? Do you realize that? I have no need for them! DO YOU UNDERSTAND??? CAUSE I HONESTLY DON'T THINK YOU DO!" CSM was yelling by now. Skinner knew he was at a breaking point with this man, and he couldn't risk breaking this bond he had so unwilling formed with him.  
  
"Fine." Skinner said tiredly. He was tired of all the games, it was wearing him down.  
  
"Good. Now on to more important matters, I need you to make it look like Mulder and Scully have disappeared of the face of the world. Because they're dead." He stated it simply and calmly.  
  
"You bastard." Was all Skinner could find himself saying.   
  
"I believe you've already called me that in a earlier time." CSM said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"How could you? What did they ever do to you?" Skinner said his voice rising in anger, his facing quickly turning the red tomato color.  
  
"Oh boo hoo. Get over it, I'm being nice and giving you the bodies. Of course you can't show them to anybody. Just bury them unless you want me to get rid of them. And there's only one way I know how to make everything disappear." CSM had the evil glint in his eyes; Skinner saw the greed in his eyes. Skinner started to become frightened of what this man would do for power.  
  
"No No. I'll take them." It was all Skinner could do. He had failed them, they were dead, but he could at least give them a proper burial.   
  
"Good, this is good." CSM clapped his hands together like a little child after receiving a pleasant gift at Christmas. But there was nothing child like in CSM.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Skinner resigned himself for the task at hand. Leaving the emotion out of his voice. The older man would only get joy at hearing the sorrow in his voice.  
  
"I will deliver the bodies the dead bodies, outside of the FBI tomorrow night at 11:30 PM. They will be marked for the corner, but you will intercept the bodies and do what you want. Remember this Assistant Director Skinner, if anyone finds out about this I WILL FIND YOU! AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE. I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU MYSELF! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" CSM uttered his tone harsh demanding, his tone cold unwavering in the brutally of what he was saying.  
  
Skinner gulped and nodded. There was nothing good in this man. And for the millionth time Skinner wondered if he even had a heart. A car pulled up by CSM, he opened the door to another one of those black unmarked sedan.  
  
"Till tomorrow." His goodbye was warm, but it was false warmth one that couldn't hide the horrible underlying meaning. Then he was gone. Skinner finally took notice of his surroundings. He was a few blocks from the FBI building, he headed toward it.

X files Office  
  
Skinner paused in the doorway of the cluttered office. He looked in, I mean really looked. He saw and man's devotion for the truth and a woman who was just as determined to find that truth. He saw a friendship like no other. And partnership based on trust. He saw a love shared by two driven people. Who couldn't even find the time to express their feelings to each other. That was what Skinner saw.   
  
Then he saw where it had got them. Dead. They were going to be buried in secret in unmarked graves. No one was even going to know. No one was going to care about two soldiers fighting in a never-ending battle to find the truth. What was the world coming to? Skinner turned and left the office.

Skinner's Apartment  
  
Skinner entered his cold uninviting home. No wait home is what you call a place that warms your heart when you think of it, a place you actually want to come home to. This was a place where Skinner slept and ate at. Nothing more. Skinner jerked out of his coat letting it fall on the floor, not bothering to pick it up.  
  
He headed straight to the liquor cabinet. Pulled out the vodka and a shot glass. Poured some into the glass and gulped it down. He went to the couch and sat down heavily. He looked at the empty glass. Then hurled it away from him. He realized that this was the end, that this how it ended for Mulder and Scully. When the shock and finality of that sunk in, he started crying and crying. Finally sobbing he collapsed into a troubled slumber.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N  
  
Well this is the end. Kinda like a XF episode I think. Never answers questions just to bring up more. (Sees angry readers coming at her with pitchforks and torches) AHHHHH!!!! OKAY! OKAY! I might write a sequel….cough review cough cough  
  
DDstalker  
  
(Don't you just love my cliffhangers and me?)


	12. Waiting For Death

**A/N**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Did you really think I'd end the story with that? Apparently you did! So again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Okay I'm done now. Not really. Well here goes the story! You can kill me after you read this part!

DDStalker  
  
**FBI Building (Skinner's POV)**  
  
Skinner had been on the edge all day. This was it. Nothing else mattered to him. Mulder and Scully had been like the children he never had. He had planted his hope for a future in them, even when he was too scared to make a difference. Now he gladly would have helped Mulder then, for it to come to this. This was the end for a future. Or was it? Could Skinner stand up to the people who had guided him all though his adult years with their corrupt and greedy ways? Skinner shook off the thought and waited till he could go into the autopsy room and confirm his worst fear. Something that had haunted him all his nights. His nightmare had become a reality. And all he could do was wait.

**Later**

It was time. Skinner crept down the hallway to the room. A layer of fear and dread cloaking him. He had made sure everyone was gone. He couldn't have any disturbances, not tonight. Skinner opened the door, and he saw three body bags. Three? Skinner rubbed his hands over his eyes. Sure enough there were three. Skinner knew two held Mulder and Scully but he didn't know what the third one held. He was in for a surprise.

Skinner made it over to the first body bag he zipped it open to reveal Mulder. The sight was too much for him. Until he realized something...Mulder wasn't pale like all the other dead people Skinner saw in fact, Mulder looked very much alive. Excited now, Skinner put his fingers to Mulder's neck. There was a pulse!

Skinner rushed over to the other body bag next to Mulder. He opened it to Scully. Frantically now he searched for a pulse on her neck. And he found a nice steady pulse. He relaxed for a moment then put up his guard. Why had CSM done this to him? He looked over at Mulder there was a piece of paper folded in half on his chest. Skinner reached over and picked it up. He opened it, it read:

_April Fools_

Skinner looked down at his watch. Sure enough the dial on his watch showed 12 am and the date had just flipped over to April 1st. Skinner felt a sense of dread pass though him. He still hadn't opened the last bag. With his fear, plainly written all over his face he opened the bag. What he saw took his breath away.

**A/N**  
  
Nope this isn't the last chapter either. But if you want me to continue REVIEW!!!!!! But for everyone who did review. Thanks a whole lot! Hey since school let out I'll have more time for For Better For Worse and And Then She's Gone. So hang tight! And Review while your waiting! DDStalker  
  
(OH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Need I go further?)


	13. Dig Yourself A Grave

**Title: April Fools **

**Chapter Title: Dig Yourself A Grave **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**A/N: I promise that this is the end. I swear by it. I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews. You stuck with me for a while!  
**

**Dig Yourself A Grave **

**Skinner**

It was me in a sense. It was a wax figure of me looking very dead from an apparent gunshot wound to my head. Then I saw the note. It was on a blank white piece paper with block letters copied on it. And it read:

_Don't dig Or you might find yourself digging your grave _

_Mulder and Scully have been spared for now _

_The end of the X files is approaching_

I lowered the note visibly shaking it was all taking its toll on me. I was fifty and the strain of thinking I'd lost my two best agents. I was pale and sweating so I finally lowered myself on the stool by the counter. I looked at my agents and at the note debating what to do.

Finally I rose and sat the note down on the counter and picked up Scully gently and carried her into their office sitting her down in her chair. They were oddly enough dressed in their work clothes.

Then I went back and hefted Mulder over my shoulder carrying the younger man with ease to his office. Then sitting him down in his office chair. I observed his oddest pair with the affection a keen to that of a father. Then I turned and went once more to the autopsy bay to throw the body bags and the note into the huge trash disposal. I might be taking the cowards way out but if it saved them and others from death it was worth it.

When I came back they were just waking up. I put my hands on my hips and did my best to look mad. They woke up first looking towards each other to make sure they were both there. The relief was so evident on their faces I wondered what exactly happened to them. They glanced my way and did a double take. I put up the toughest glare I could muster.

"Would you two care to explain why you two were missing for five days? With no note! No nothing!" I leveled Mulder with the glare he hated most. It was nice to see I had broke though his laid back posture when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sir, if I might I could explain it all to you? Perhaps in your office?" Scully the buffer she had no idea at how happy I was to have her here to save Mulder's ass. I nodded and left indicating for them to follow me up to my office.

**1 hour later**

They had given me some April fool story about a prank gone wrong. Which I had played a part in somehow without me knowing that I was. Then Mulder running over Scully when he was drunk and how it turned out to not be Scully.

Then Modell had a daughter who had his powers. And how she'd targeted Mulder because he had killed father and aunt. But she had held Scully hostage first in some warped mind thing. Making Mulder shot her in the stomach. And I clearly saw the shot mark on her skin. It was amazing what they had did to them. It was scary and it made me sad to think they could manipulate us like that. Now on with Mulder's explanation. He went after Modell's daughter only to find the government had taken her to use her as a assassin. Yet somehow Mulder had got to her and killed her. Making it back to Scully's bedside when she woke up. A nice fairy tale that Mulder and Scully believed. And who was I to tell them otherwise?

**Krycek **

I watched what went on in Skinner's office though a TV sat up in CSM's recovering room. I risked a glance at the man I had once looked up to as a father. Now I only saw him as a cold blooded killer. I then decided to voice my question.

"Why go though so much trouble?" I asked with a good measure of curiosity.

"Because we can and it show Mr. Skinner who really is in power. By the way you did a wonderful job of playing me. A wonder what make up and a wig can do. People only ever see what they want to see remember that Alex." He explained to me like talking to a child. It angered me to no end and he knew it.

"But what about the drug you gave Mulder and Scully for their memory?" I asked again daring to see how his good humor held out for me.

"It was harmless just another show. Dr. Dane was asking to many questions anyway. But its no matter Scully has the egg planted and Mulder is a marked man. Its all coming together like chess. The pawns have moved into my trap and now my king will capture them. I'll call you for the next move you have tired me." Then he waved me away, I took my exit. As I opened the door I came face to face to no another then Maria.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked anxiously as soon as I closed the door. I looked over the one and only person I would ever love and trust again. I nodded curtly and moved past her to the exit.  
"I miss you Alex." I heard her whisper as I pushed open the door to leave. I risked one last glance at her and caught her straightening her shoulders and entering the room.

"I miss you too Marie." I whispered back and left the building to go live my half-life existence.

**Scully **

Mulder walked me out to my car he had become even more protective since this Modell thing. I shuddered thinking about it all again. I hoped they were finally gone. When we reached my car we stood awkwardly as I fumbled to get my keys from my purse. Suddenly Mulder engulfed me in a hug. We stood there for a while reeling in the comfort that one simple hug could give then Mulder let go. And I was cold all over again.

"Scully, never leave me." It was his plea that he could never quench. No matter how many times I told him I'd stay so I just pulled him towards me again and rested my forehead against his. Letting my actions speak louder then words. I felt his breath against my nose tickling me so I raised my face and our lips were mere centimeters apart then:

"Scully, I'm sorry…see you tomorrow." And then he was gone. I sighed and bent to pick up my purse I had dropped. Then got in my car to go home to my cold apartment where I could never get warm.

And that night I dreamt of a dark room and three simple words spoken with so much passion. And the warmth they brought. But then I woke up to find it was just a dream.

**Skinner **

I looked down at the amber liquid then downed it in one gulp. I thought of all the mistakes I made I thought of what I could have done to change it all but it was too late. April Fools.

**A/N**

**There I have finished the story you may no remove the gun insane-elf-girl13. Waits for gun to be removed, it stays on. OKAY! I finish the other stories too! Give me time! Again thanx for all the reviews! Hugs to all! I hope you like the ending. If you don't too bad. Email me with any questions my email is Again I loved writing this story but it was made possible by all the wonderful reviews I got. Please tell me what you thought of this last chapter!  
**

**DDStalker **

**(I'm going to L.A., beware David Duchovny….)**


End file.
